When The Tides Turn
by blackcurrent
Summary: Draco faced Voldemort after his failure to kill Dumbledore. Will he survive the Dark Lord's wrath? How it'll change Draco's world?
1. Chapter 1

It had been five days since Dumbledore's death Draco was locked in his room in Malfoy Manor. No, not five days, actually three days. After Dumbledore's death Snape took him to Spinner's End. But only after two days Snape returned him to Malfoy Manor on Dark Lord's demand. He was reluctant to go back as he knew punishment must be waiting for his failure. But though Snape felt guilty, he certainly did not want to put himself under Dark Lord's wrath. Draco knew he could not fight back Snape, so grudgingly, reluctantly he returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a soft knock on his door and the door opened. It was Wormtail. His parents were prohibited to meet him since his arrival. Wormtail brought him food twice a day. He let out a sigh as he thought at least he was locked in his room and not in dungeon.

"He is here" Wormtail said "and he wants to meet you"

Whatever color left in Draco's face drained out. He did not meet Dark Lord since he failed his mission and he knew whenever the day will come, it will not be good for him. And to his surprise the day has come already.

"Come" Wormtail said.

Bids of sweat were forming on his face. He could not move his legs.

"Come or I'll have to force you" Wormtail demanded pointing his wand towards Draco.

Stripped of his wand Draco felt helpless as he moved his leg reluctantly.

"Hurry" Wormtail grabbed his wrist and howled him downstairs.

On the drawing room Dark Lord sat on the throne and death eaters stood circling him. Among them he recognized the distinctive figures of his parents and Severus.

"You asked for me my lord!" Draco said as he bowed in front of Dark Lord.

"Yesss my youngest Death eater, I want to see you" Dark lord's voice hissed in silence. It sounded as cold and empty as that of a snake.

"Sssso, would you like to explain why did you fail in your assignment?"

Draco did not lift his head. His mind was furiously working. He knew the question will be put in front of him since the event but still he could not prepare any answer that will satisfy the Dark Lord.

"I ….I was nervous my lord" He stuttered, not looking at the Dark Lord.

"Really? or you felt pity towards that old coot" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"No…No my Lord"

"Let me see then or are you afraid to meet my eyes Draco"

Draco lifted his sweaty face. He knew by now he is soon going to die. The moment he was afraid of has come. Yes! He felt pity for Dumbledore that day. Not only pity but an overwhelming surge of respect towards the old man. He was astonished to find the Headmaster so calm and peaceful even in the face of death. His respect only increased when Dumbledore told him he knew Draco's plan all along and had not done anything to save Draco from Voldemort's wrath. He even offered sanctuary for him and for his family. Somehow the old man understood his pain and suffering that nobody even tried to understand.

The Dark Lord's eyes bore into him as he hastily tried to put on a occlumency shield. He cried out in pain as he felt his occlumency shield shatter and his brain smashed into pieces.

"Traitor!" Dark lord's high pitch voice seemed to come towards him from far away. He opened his eyes and found Dark Lord's wand pointed towards him.

"How dare you respect Dumbledore of all people? Why? Because he seemed to understand you? Offered you and your family refuge? Or he saved you from being a murderer?" Voldemort laughed at this point "You coward! He was an old fool who brought his own death by trying to save you and now you will follow his path" Voldemort's cruel voice rang throughout the hall as he shrieked

"Crucio!"

Draco gasped in pain as his body felt on fire. His skin burned, muscles charred, the fire seemed to burn his very bones, tear his every nerves as heart wrenching scream came out from his mouth. He writhed in pain as he screamed again and again. The world lost from him as he felt white hot of the pain. But in the midst of the scream he heard his mother's cry and helpless plea and aunt Bella's mad cackling laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains graphic rape scenes. Please read at your own discretion.

Narcissa could not control herself as she watched her son writhing and screaming in agony. From the corner of her eyes she watched her husband. Lucius's mouth was twitching at the corner as if he wanted to protest, at least say something. But she knew he could not do anything. Lucius is too afraid of Dark Lord's wrath. Bellatrix was madly laughing at her son. Pettigrew, Dolohov, Macnair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Rookwood and the Lestrange brothers were jeering. Severus was as usual expressionless.

It was over fifteen minutes since the Dark lord inflicted cruciatus on Draco. His scream died down with time. He is only sobbing now. Hot tears ran down from Narcissa's eyes. Leaving her pride and arrogance she bowed at Dark lord's feet and pleaded for Draco.

"My lord! Please have mercy" He must have learnt his lesson now. He won't ignore his duty from now on."

"No, his punishment must go on. He should be punished not only for his ignorance of duty but also for his love and respect for old fool and his hope for seeking refuge from me"

Voldemort's cruel voice felt like a slap to Narcissa. But she knew she must continue. No other will try to save her Draco from this agony. She felt a great surge of hatred towards Lucius. It was him who brought this mad man at their home in first place. It was his fault that Draco was suffering like this.

"But he is only a child! Children make mistakes my lord. Please forgive him." She begged.

"Naughty children must be punished Narcissa"

"Please my lord! Please end this pain you inflicted upon him." Narcissa sobbed "it is nearly twenty minutes. He will go mad like the Longbottoms if you continue."

Lord Voldemort seemed to think something at these words. Then he ended the spell.

"Very well Narcissa. You are right. It can do permanent damage to him and what will I do with a crippled follower? Voldemort looked around as if anyone might doubt his decision.

"So, he must be punished in other manners but before that" he conjured a chair with a wave of his wand "Narcissa, why don't you sit over here?" he gestured towards the chair.

It was more a order than a request. So Narcissa took her seat in between a gap amongst the circle of death eaters. Immediately Voldemort conjured a rope and bound her with the chair. Then she muttered a silencio towards her.

"I have to do this so that you can not interfere again Narcissa. I do not like people who interfere with my course of action and I am not sure whether I can control myself the next time you interfere. This is for your own good Narcissa."

The death eaters had stopped laughing. Everyone except Lucius and Severus were eagerly waiting to watch what punishment would befall Draco next.

Draco was gasping for breath as he watched Dark lord bound and silenced his mother. His whole body was trembling from after effect.

"So, the next punishment. Avery! Dolohov!" Voldemort called and they responded with a curt nod.

"What do you think of Draco? Isn't he beautiful? Answer me!" Voldemort cried out.

"Yes! My lord!" they both answered.

"Do you desire him? Answer me truthfully."

"Ye..yes my lord" Avery responded.

"And you Dolohov?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Though I prefer women, but I think I can also do with virginal arse of a man." Dholohov chuckled.

"Then help yourself. Strip him of his clothes and rape him in front of the very eyes of his father and mother." Voldemort's cruel voice ordered them.

Draco felt numb and cold as heard the words. He helplessly stared at his mother's bound figure, then at his father whose face seemed to be in pain. The expression remained only for a moment though.

Senses returned to him as Dolohov and Avery started their move towards him. He started crawling backwards. His face began to burn in shame and humiliation and tears trickled down in his eyes.

"Oh! Little Dwaco is crying!" He heard aunt Bella's mock baby voice.

"Pl..Please! Dolohov! Avery!" You know me. You can not do this to me!" His voice was hoarse as he said the words in desperate hope .

"Why not! When you are beautiful enough to make me come and dark lord is offering you himself!" Avery said.

"Please! Father! Severus! Aunt Bella! Uncle Rod! Please anybody!"

"No one will go against Dark Lord Draco" Rodolphus said in a cold voice "and most of us wanted to see this show. I even wonder how many of us want to do this with you themselves"

"Nooo" he cried out as Avery lunged towards him and ripped his outer robe. He punched at Avery and kicked. There was a crunch and curse as Avery's nose broke. In rage Dolohov slapped him. He felt dizzy for a moment . Dolohov caught his arm so that he can not interrupt again and Avery, his broken nose repaired began disrobing him.

After only a minutes Draco lay naked on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling. Tears ran down from his eyes to the side of the face, small trail of blood trickled down from his spitted lips caused by Avery's slap

Avery straddled his legs apart, his finger caressing his hips and inner thighs-"How do you want it Draco? Slow or fast?" Avery asked.

Draco could not made himself answer the question. He wanted to be consumed by the earth right now. His face was burning with humiliation. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You don't want to answer boy! You will only regret it afterwards." Avery continued. His hands now fondling with Draco's flaccid manhood. "I have given you options, but you chose to neglect it. So, I have to do it as I prefer and I prefer it rough" as he said he violently twisted Draco's ball. Draco cried out in pain but his scream was never heard. It was muffled by sudden press of Avery's mouth on Draco's. Avery's tongue intruded forcefully on Draco's mouth and began exploring every hidden corner of it. With his right hand he pinched Draco's nipple which quickly began to swell and with his left he pressed between his arse cheeks. He pushed one finger straight into Draco's hole. Draco started whimpering as it was joined by another. Then without any warning he pushed his penis inside Draco. Draco screamed in agony, his back arched up in pain, he felt as if someone ripped him inside out. Then started the violent pounding. He felt Avery's heavy balls pressing against his cheeks with every thrust. In his haze of pain he heard Dark lord's words-

"Remember that's what will happen to anyone who wil want to leave us, who'll respect that old Dumbledore or his favorite Potter- the boy who lived to die by the hands of me"

He heard Bellatrix as she said something in response and the sound of Death eater's jeering as he passed out into blissful oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius's heart ached as he saw his only son tortured and humiliated in such a way. He looked at his wife. Her face was damped with tears. But what can he do? They are surrounded by nearly twelve death eaters and Dark lord himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Renervate" Dolohov moved his wand as he took Avery's place.

Draco came back to his senses and the ripping tearing pain surged through him once again. Then something changed. Draco felt not only pain but also an overwhelming sense of pleasure. His penis began to get hard.

"That's right Dolohov. Make him come infront of his parents." Dark lord snickered.

His face burnt red in shame and he willed himself to come down. But then again Dolohov hit the same place and his body reacted. Dolohov conjured a rope tied it at the base of Draco's cock.

"Oh! Ickle Dwaco wants to come!" Bellatrix mocked in ugly voice.

"Tell me Draco what do you want?" Dolohov asked as he continued hitting the bundle of nerves and also started stroking him.

"Please!" Draco pleaded, he was crying in shame and humiliation.

"Please what Draco? Do want to continue or leave as you are right now?" Dolohov brushed that place again.

"Please ! please!" Draco could not continue his answer.

"You want to make you come! You little whore!' Dolohov vanished the rope and started pounding again. But something changed. Instead of erotic, his thrusting became vicious and forceful. He stroked Draco's penis roughly, painfully. His penis bruised, blood started to flow heavily from his arse. Draco once again began screaming instead of moaning in pleasure. But he ejaculated. In front of everyone, in front of his father and mother. Hot white liquid smeared his chest and abdomen. He heard aunt Bella and calling him slut and whore. He stared at his mother and watched his own tears reflected at her eyes. He moved his eyes to his father. An immense rage and hatred flowed inside him as he watched same impassive expression on his father. Lucius moved his eyes and stared at him. He returned the glare. Then once again the world lost in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"I really liked this little show" Voldemort's voice rang out throughout the hall "and I want it to continue for a little more. Anyone want to have a way with our little Draco? Yes! Macnair? You are interested?"

Lucius's heart shattered as he watched Macnair renervated Draco again and started pounding him. Draco lay catatonic beneath him. Lucius felt helpless as he watched his son suffering in the worst way possible. He will willingly give away his honor and pride and will himself beg to dark lord if he could save Draco. But he knew that'll be futile. Narcissa already begged for Draco but instead of forgiving, this made dark lord to implement even more sadistic punishment towards him. He blamed himself for this. It is his fault his family is suffering like this. He followed this sadistic mad man and did a lot of evil things. It was the God's punishment for his crime. But why Draco has to suffer for his wrongdoings? He could not forget the hatred of Draco's eyes. Eyes that used to hold so much respect for him could only detest him now. He knew if he looked into Narcissa's eys he would find same hatred and rage towards him. He did unforgivable crime against his family. Macnair smacked Draco hard as he brought Draco to reality from where his mind took temporary refuge. Lucius's mask of impassiveness shattered. He could not control himself as his wand hand moved on its own accord.

"Avada Kedavra" he shouted before anyone interfere. Mcnair's body went limp and fell over Draco.

"Expelliarmus" Bellatrix immediately reacted.

Wand flew away from his hand. Then he felt the agony of cruciatus. From the haze of pain he watched Dark lord's wand pointing at him. His eyes shifted towards Draco only to find he was staring at him in utter disbelief. Lucius fell to his knees, his back arched up, he started writhing on the ground.

"It seems like Lucius has chosen his family over me" Voldemort said .

"Nagini!" he commanded his pet snake.

Draco stared in shock and numb disbelief horror as the giant snake slithered towards his father and coiled around his body. It was when he heard the snapping sounds of bones of his father's body and following screaming , he came to his senses. A sudden realization hit him then.

' _His father tried to save him'_

' _His father disobeyed the dark lord for him_.'

' _His father killed Macnair for him.'_

' _His father loved him.'_

' _His father is dying because of him'._

A surge of pain overwhelmed him that was entirely different from the pain he had suffered until now. Very slowly he took Macnair's fallen wand and aimed it at Nagini.

"Avada Kedavra" He cried out.

Several things happened at this point. The giant snake keeled over bathed in green killing light. Rabastan Lestrange casted killing curse at Lucius's already unconscious body. Bellatrix disarmedDraco and dark lord howled in agony and rage. His unearthly scream filled the room as the furniture and chandelier began to shake.

"Crucio"

His inhuman rage fell upon Draco. Sanity left him as his whole world drowned in pain. It was like thousand of swords cutting him at once, piercing every inch of his body, his eyes gouging out, his tongue chopping from its base. Then suddenly the pain stopped.

Draco gasped for air. His entire body was covered in perspiration and trembling like mad. He could not see except darkness. Slow trickling sensation from his nostrils and eardrum made him realize that he is bleeding from those places. The wetness inside his thigh proved he soiled himself. His left hand felt like it was covered in fire. The room was eerily silent except his mother's soul shattering cry.

'Why is mother crying?' he could not decipher it. He tried to reach out to her but his body was not responding to his command.

'Mother' he tried to cry out but no sound emerged from his throat. He is drowning in pain and darkness. Through the darkness, the dark lord's voice pierced his mind.

"Draco, you do not know what you have done. I can not just let you die for your crime. You must suffer in a way that will be an example to all. The night after tomorrow is a full moon night. Greyback will have you for the entire night. We will watch as he tears you pieces by pieces, shatter your bones and suck you dry. And your mother will be a deatheater slave for the rest of her life. She will go mad from agony and beg for her death. But only when she became a husk of her former self, we will kill her. And thus the famous Malfoy line will come to end, their glory forever tarnished. The people will talk about their ill fate and agony for decades. And remember Draco that was your fault." Dark lord roared " Take him to dungeons and take special care for him and dear Narcissa" Draco heard her mother's whimpering "You come with me".

"Noo" Draco tried to cry out but no sound escaped. His voice broken from his previous screaming. 'This could not happen. His mother! Please someone save her.' His breathe hitched. A sudden suffocation engulfed him as he begin to hyperventilate. But tried as he might he could not breathe. How can he save his mother? It's his fault. The darkness become darker, if that was possible. No, he has to breathe. He needs to save Narcissa. After Lucius, he can not be responsible for his mother's death too. Please save her. He pleaded. But no one heard him. He finally succumbed to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was thirsty. His entire body was aching. He could not stop shivering as he laid in the dark dungeon of the Malfoy Manor. When he first wake up here he met with cruel beatings. He was sure more than one ribs were broken. During cruciatus by dark lord, he had broken his left arm. He cracked his head when the death eaters shoved him down the stairs. He was afraid how horrible and painful his death would be tonight. But more than all, he was anxious for Narcissa. His beautiful mother was suffering for his failure. It was a nightmare with no end. He could not think how she was coping under Dark lord's torture. He did not even want to think about the words dark lord told him about his mother. He would willingly take Narcissa's place if it could save her. His entire being filled with detest for himself. He could not even protect his mother. He wanted to die at the moment. He hoped Greyback would kill him soon.

He tried to remember the old days. Days with happy memories. When both of his parents were how naïve he was used to be. He used to think they were the best family in wizarding world. 'Pureblood!'.He believed they were best because they had the longest pureblood line. He was shocked when he discovered about the dark lord's blood status. He could not reason why his pureblood father was bowing before a mudblood wizard. Now, he was lower than mudblood Granger whom he taunted during the entire school life without any reason. He wanted to apologize to her before his death. He knew he owed apology towards Weasly because now he knew being rich did not make anyone superior. He wanted forgiveness from Longbottom now that he knew what Neville must have felt when he made fun of his crippled parents.

His thoughts stopped when he heard the sound of his door's opening. He cringed anticipating more pain. Could not they leave him alone?

"Draco?" the intruder called his name. The voice was full of fear. Was that his mother's voice. Was he having a hallucination?

"Lumos" another male voice said. The room illuminated showing blurry forms of Narcissa and Severus.

"M-o-t-h-e-r" Draco's voice a mere whisper. May be it was some sick game of Voldemort but he could not resist calling to her even with the soreness of his throat.

Narcissa ran towards Draco and hug him close. She knelt beside him. Tears trickled down her grey eyes as she tried to decipher the damage done towards her son.

Draco watched his mother's crying form. Her face was gaunt. Dark circles formed around her eyes and already some of her strands turned grey. He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Now Narcissa! We do not have time for this. We must escape before anyone notice your absence." Severus interfered finally.

Draco finally turned his eyes towards Severus. His mind immediately filled with hatred.

"Why do you care? It is because of you this fate befallen us!" Draco accused.

"Draco, Severus is oath bound to protect you." Narcissa replied instead.

"Then why did he bring me here in the first place?"

"I did not realize the depth of dark lord's wrath. I hoped he would give you lighter punishment. But I realize my mistake soon after he started torturing you. And after what you did there is no way to save myself without rescuing you first." Severus said.

"So you are saving me to save your own arse. You slimy bastard.."

"Enough Draco! He saved me from Bella's clutches." Narcissa interjected.

"What did they do to you mother?" It is a question Draco was afraid to ask.

"After dark lord had his way with me he gave me to Bella." She winced at this point "sufficed to say she was as capable and maniac as her reputation is. If Severus did not distract her and did not made her go away…" Narcissa stopped. "Bella made Wormtail watch over me. I seduced him and sliced his throat. I was escaping when Severus joined me. He helped me reach towards your cell"

"Drink this. A pain relieving potion for you" Severus gave him a bottle of potion and covered him with his robes. We must escape the manor's ward before we try apparition or portkeying. Dark lord became the lord of manor after killing its previous owner and the ward is keyed to him now.

"You will also need this." Narcissa returned Draco's wand." Bella was keeping it as souvenir.

"All right! I'll be leading." Severus's voice was determined.

"Where are we going?" Draco could not help but ask.

"To Potter's. It is the safest place at the moment." Severus replied.

"But.. " Draco protested.

"No but Draco, just follow me. We are running out of time" Severus said as he opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco has never felt the Manor creepy despite its vastness and lack of inhabitants. But a chill ran through him as he followed Severus and his mother through the empty hall. They escaped the dungeons and climbed up the stairs without difficulty. Severus had already stupefied the guards guarding the dungeon. They reached an empty passage when the first attack came up. Two death eater spotted them and tried to stop them but before anything Severus cursed one back. Narcissa stupified the other. The real danger did not come until they reached the entrance hall. Seven death eaters faced them including Bellatrix, Lestrange brothers and Greyback.

"Tut! tut! Game over! we found you my little sister and good for nothing nephew." Bella mocked "though you prove again why we are called sisters Cissy! Who would have thought you'd kill the rodent Wormtail and escape like that? You would have been great like me if you were truly devoted to Dark lord."

"I am nothing like you Bella" Narcissa snarled pointing her word directly towards her "I despise you. You sold your soul to that monster! You are unworthy to be called human. You are even lesser than a muggle!"

"How dare you! Crucio" Bella threw the curse fuming but Severus blocked it with a golden shield.

"You bastard! I knew you were a traitor. I'll kill you" Bellatrix screamed.

Rodolphus cast a sickly yellow spell but Draco countered it with a protego. Soon after it turned into a battle scene. Red, yellow, green, a rainbow of colors flied everywhere. Despite taking the pain potions Draco hurt while breathing. The most difficult part was to attack Greyback as curses seemed to have difficulty penetrating his werewolf skin just before the full moon night.

"Reducto" Draco cried out loud. Aiming the chandelier overhead. A shrill came before a death eater collapse under it.

"Epichloe typhina" Rabastan cried. Draco began to choke . His already injured rib hurt as he tried to breath. The feeling soon disappeared as Snape casted Sectumsempra on Rabastan cutting off his arm.

"Ignis animus" Rodolphus cried out in fury. Severus's knees gave away as his very soul burned in hellish fire.

Narcissa was fighting two deatheaters and and Fenrir single handedly and was losing. Bella and Rodolphus was busy tending Rodolphus. Drco did not know how to recover Severus. Severus must survive if they are to win this battle.

"Argentum acidum" Draco cried aiming at Greyback's eyes. Fenrir howled in pain as the silver acid burned his eyes.

"Lacera" Narcissa cried out at the other death eater taking the help of the diversion.

"Serpensortia" Draco aimed at the other.

"Mother! Please help Severus. He is.."

"Reducto" Draco slumped at Bella's curse. Next Rodolphus cried "Avada kedavra"

Draco casted a shield charm with all his power.

" Delinio pax!" Narcissa sat beside Snape and tried to recover him by saying the spell over and over.

"Mother.." Draco's shield was breaking with onslaught of curses. The other deatheater seemed to have killed Draco's snake. Fenrir also seemed to recovering from pain.

A spell broke through Draco's shield and slashed his arm. His shield failed. But before anything Severus said "Fumo Scutum" and a deep all consuming smoke covered them.

"Muffiliato" Severus casted again.

"Narcissa! You must take Draco and flee." The potion master said "while I fight them and keep them distracted."

"But…"

"No but Narcissa. We must ensure Draco's safety first. As the battle is going on we are going to lose. And what if the Dark lord arrives? He is going to come here this night. What if they summoned him right now?"

All confusion left Narcissa and a determination came over her. She hold Draco's hand and retreated.

"Mother.." Draco was afraid for his god father.

"Stop Draco! This is a war." Narcissa dragged Draco to a room and then a secret passage.

"But he'll die mother!" Draco screamed.

"Your protection is my first priority Draco and I'll do anything for that" Narcissa's eyes were fierce with motherly love.

Draco and Narcissa escaped on the west side of the garden. The sky was orange with setting rays of sun. The peacocks were no where to be seen. May be they sensed the battle and took refuge in the deeper parts of the garden. There was a fountain a few meter away from them. A silver statue of an witch with giant serpent wrapped around her body poured water from her wand. The scene was of complete serenity and tranquility. Draco and Narcissa did not pay any attention to this scenic beauty as they ran towards the wards.

Draco was breathless. His lungs aching. The effects of pain potion was wearing off. Only 50 meter left.

"Bang!" A part of the manor hall crumbled followed by a manic laughter of his aunt.

"Come on Draco!" Narcissa ran as fast she could.

Only 30 meter now. Narcissa gripped her hand as agony flowed through her dark mark.

"Mother!"

"Run Draco! He is coming!" Narcissa shrieked.

Draco took hold of Narcissa's elbow and ran. A purple spell ran past him as he heard Rodolphus's voice "Freeze! You have nowhere to run. Surrender Narcissa or you'll both be killed. You know Severus is already dead."

Greyback and Bellatrix joined him.

Narcissa eyed the ward. Only 10 meter left.

"You know he is coming." Bellla said.

"Mother! May be if I surrender they'll spare you."Draco said in hope against hope. But Narcissa did not lower her wand. She only took off her ring and shoved it against Draco's hand.

"Run Draco! I'll take care of them" She said as she casted her first spell.

"No mother! Please! I can't leave you here."

The death eaters only few feet away from them now. But suddenly they all felt a very powerful oppressive presence. Dark lord himself is coming.

"Draco. I order you to run!"

Draco could not do it. How can he leave Narcissa knowing only death awaits her.

The dark lord materialize in front of them and casted a killing curse towards Draco. His face was contorted in fury. Narcissa drag Draco from its path and it just ran past his ears. She conjured a golden shield surrounding them.

"Remember I loved you Draco. Both Lucius and I did!" Narcissa's face was savage like a tigress. Just as her golden shield crumbled she suddenly turned her wand towards Draco and cried "Reducto!"

As Draco flew past the Manor ward he felt pull of portkey at his navel. The last thing he saw was Narcissa's body illuminated in green light as she fell slowly towards ground and a raven flew past her head towards the setting sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco fell on his knees and vomited. He was numb. His mind was in too much pain to decipher anything. He only knew there was a raw wound in his heart that he did not want to prod at the moment.

'No. 4 Private Drive.' That was his destination he remembered. So he stood shakily and dragged his battered body through the identical row of houses.

'No.12, No. 11,No.10, No.9, No.8' Draco's step faltered. The pain potion has long been worn off. The pain made his head swim. Still he continued. Only three houses more.

He crossed the front garden, stood in front of the door and knocked with all his might.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about horecruxes. ' The locket, Hupplepuff's cup, the snake and something from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.' They already destroyed the diary. But the locket was fake. The locket that made Dumbledore so weak that even Malfoy can overpower him. But, still there was hope. Malfoy was almost ready to take Dumbledore's offer and take refuge but the evil bastard Snape killed Dumbledore before anything. Harry punched the hard wood of the bed in anger. Anger for Snape for killing Dumbledore, for Malfoy for bringing death eaters in Hogwarts, for Albus because his inability to protect himself and thrusting such huge responsibility on Harry and anger for himself because he could not do anything. Even after everything he lost again against Snape and the bastard and Malfoy ran away.

After Dumbledor's funeral he returned to Private Drive. He planned with Ron and Hermione that they would not return to school this year. With Dumbledore gone the school would not be safe for them. Instead they were going to search for horecruxes from Grimmauld palace. Ron and Hermione did not inform about this decision to their parents. Harry knew Molly would go nuts hearing about this and he felt guilty for doing this with his friends. But he needed them. Without them he could not handle this huge burden placed upon him.

Life in Private Drive was better than previous few years. The Dursleys seemed to avoid him which was nice for a change. He still woke early, made food and did all the chores. He did gardening and ironing after that. It was nice. It took his mind off things. He hid some books under his loose floor board beneath his bed which he read during his spare time.

Harry was trying to read the book on ancient artifacts for last fifteen minutes but his mind was wandering off on his own. Suddenly he heard a loud knock on his front door. Hedwig hooted in annoyance.

"Boy! Answer the bloody door! It was one of your people." A very purple faced Vernon shouted "Let him go away before anyone sees him. He is wearing a cloak for goodness sake."

Harry bolt upright. Who has come? Is it Order of Phoenix? Did the deatheaters finally overpower the wards?

He ran to the front door and stared through peep hole. The man was blonde but his hair was matted with something. He was kneeling on the door step, his head bowed, his hand clutching his mid-section.

'Is it a trap? But anyone with evil intention towards him would be unable to identify and enter this house.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was Malfoy. Harry recognized him just by looking at his hair. It was the joke of the century. Malfoy. Harry's enemy and rival was sitting on the front of his door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily.

Malfoy lifted his head. His face was bruised and bloodied, eyes swollen and blackened, chapped lips bleeding, hair covered in blood. His grey eyes despite its injuries were stormy with emotion.

"I am asking what you are doing in my house?" Harry snarled, Dumbledore's face flashed through his mind "trying to bring deatheaters inside like Hogwarts?"

Draco was speechless. What was he doing here? How can he describe what happened in these three days. How his mother, Severus and he tried to escape dark lord's clutches and failed. How his father died trying to save him. How he was responsible for his parents and godfather's death.

"I…"

"I what Malfoy?"

"I need help." Draco hesitated "Death eaters are after me." Somewhere far away a howl can be heard. Draco shivered. Tonight is the night of full moon.

"What?" Harry was beyond astonished.

"I…I need sanctuary Potter."

"What? Why? What about your parents? Are they with them?"

"No. We lost dark lord's favour."

Harry was angry with the situation. He was angry with Malfoy. How dare he come here looking for help after what he did to Dumbledore.

"So, the Malfoys have lost favour!" Harry wriggled his eye brow "I am wondering what they did to be at receiving end of Voldemort's wrath!" Harry mocked, his inside was burning with anger as he remember Dumbledore's helpless figure at the mercy of Draco's wand "May be Voldemort got bored with your mother. She cannot bring him to pleasure anymore. That's it. Isn't it?"

As the word left his mouth Harry knew he overdid it this time. But the words were already left and if that made Malfoy go away he would not return his word. Malfoy never leaves any opportunity to insult Lily or Molly. So, why not he?

A wandtip poked at his rib as he found out Draco's crouched figure pointing his wand at his heart.

"DO NOT TALK ANYTHING ABOUT HER" Draco gritted through his teeth, his vice raspy and eyes murderous "You are not worthy enough to talk about my parents!" Draco was panting "I'll go away. I do not need your help. I was wrong assuming you lot are better persons than them. But you are same. Petty, vicious and cruel who take pleasure on other's pain and helplessness."

Harry was speechless. That ferrety git came to his house asking for sanctuary. What did he think? Harry would welcome him with open arms like they are best pals? And then he dared to train his wand on Harry. A little voice chirped inside his mind that he deserved it this time.

"I do not care what happened to you Malfoy. Whatever happens with you and your parents you deserve it." Harry was cruel.

"No! My parents did not deserve it!" Draco's wand shook as his hand trembled, his eyes stormy with unsaid pain but his face determined as another howl was heard from somewhere "I will not bother you Potter. Forget I came here first place" Draco tried to stand up from his sitting position but he fell. He tried again and this time with the help from wall he stood trembling on his feet. His whole world was blurred with pain.

Harry saw a very agitated Draco tried to stand and falling down. His whole body was trembling violently. He was shocked to see Draco's reaction to his words. He assumed that Draco would react violently and would insult Harry's parents in return. But never did he thought he would defend his parents honour so strongly without insulting Harry's parents a single time. Draco's words impacted on his mind. "Petty! Vicious! Cruel! Who takes pleasure on other's pain and helplessness!"

'Didn't he act the same? When someone asked him for help and sanctuary he insulted the person's parents driving them away fully knowing may be death was awaiting him. Harry knew a werewolf's howl when he hears the sound.

When Malfoy stood supporting the wall Harry finally noticed it. The blood! Thick and dark pooled at the place where Draco was seated. He turned and stared at Draco again and saw the heavy damage to his face, his bloodied hair and the odd way his left arm was bent.

Draco was afraid to take steps. He feared he would fall down with vertigo. The after effects of cruciatus, his beatings at the hand of fellow death eaters, the violent rapes and the recent battle had finally taken toll on his body. He was exhausted and in severe pain. But he needed to go. He should go before Potter insults his parents again. He could not bear it. Very cautiously he took his first step, but as he feared with it his vision blurred, the world tilted and floor came up to hit his head.

Harry watched as Draco took step and began to fall down on the hard floor. Instinctively he reached out and held him around waist to prevent his fall.

Draco's vision darkened. He knew he had not fallen. A strong pair of hands was now holding him, protecting him. With this knowledge he fell into depth of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry carried an unconscious Draco Malfoy towards his room.

"What are you doing boy?" Uncle Vernon roared.

"He is unconscious and bleeding. Death-eaters ummm some bad people are after him. I just can't leave him there." Harry granted as he heaved dead weight of Draco over the stairs.

"Listen boy! This is my house and I do not want another of you in here. I don't care what happens to him."

Something sharp like guilt pierced Harry's soul. Did not he behave just like that earlier? And Vernon does not even know Malfoy but Harry studied with him for last six years.

"You have to deal with it uncle. I will not leave him." Harry answered determinedly.

"What you little ungrateful brat.."

"It is for better Vernon" aunt Petunia interfered "What if neighbours see the boy and call police. You know how scandalous that will be?"

Harry fumed inwardly. Even if a man was on the verge of death, his aunt was only thinking about their reputation. But this comment stopped Vernon from protesting further and Harry dragged Draco through stairs and deposited him on his bed. In the bright light of his room Malfoy was looking more pale and feverish, his wounds striking out over his pallid feature.

'What are you upto Malfoy? What's been done to you?' Harry thought inwardly.

As he moved away from Malfoy one bloodied hand caught his as Draco murmured

"Please! Don't leave me alone!"

"Draco?" Harry sat beside the bed on the floor "What happened?"But Draco was still unconscious. He murmured through his unconsciousness

"Mother! Please do not hurt my mother. Please! Do whatever with me. Leave them alone. Stop!" he cried and moaned in his sleep.

"Malfoy!" Harry tried again. He got startled as he heard knock on their door for the second time and Uncle Vernon's loud cursing which stopped almost immediately. He climbed down the stairs and found Arthur and Moody on the ground floor. His uncle, aunt and cousin were standing at the furthest corner from them eying Mad eye in utter fear.

"Arthur! Alastor!" Harry was surprised.

"Constant Vigilance Harry!" Mad eye barked. You did not ask about our identity.

"Sorry!" Harry flushed.

"What's the bloody Malfoy boy doing here Harry?" Mad eye's prosthetic eye rolled towards the ceiling towards Harry's room.

"Harry! Arabella informed us about werewolf howl in this area and also presence of Mr. Malfoy. We came here to found two werewolves were running in this area. Thank Merlin! Nobody was hurt."

"Where is your wand Harry? Why are you not armed in these dangerous days?" Moody asked.

"I.. my wand is locked away along with my trunk in the cupboard" Harry winced.

"What nonsense!" Moody snarled as he opened the cupboard door and all the locks on the trunk opened with one swift wand movement. Harry inwardly grinned as he put his wand back to his pant pocket. Vernon's face was grim and determined as he retrieved some courage and spoke out

"I do not want your hocus-pocus beat of wood in my house and neither have I wanted another of you living under my roof."

This turned the conversation back towards Malfoy.

"What is he doing here Harry? Did he try to curse you? Did he bring those Weres?" Mr. Weasley asked as Alastor climbed the stairs.

"I'll kill the boy! After everything how dare he.."

"Please Alastor! He is hurt and unconscious. Death eaters are after him." Harry pleaded barricading the door before Moody and Arthur broke into his room.

"What?"Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"He came here badly hurt. He asked for sanctuary. It seems Malfoys lost their favour from Dark lord. The werewolves are after him probably. He lost consciousness soon after." Harry tried to explain.

"This could be a trick. A great plot to sabotage you." Alastor protested.

"But any wizard with evil intention towards Harry cannot find this house." Arthur bit back.

"But after bringing death eaters on the Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore he proved his loyalty!" Moody barged on the room.

"But he did not kill Dumbledore. He was in distress for the whole year. He even wanted to take help from Dumbldore and lowered his wand" Harry came between Moody's wand and Draco.

Then they heard the shuddering breath of Malfoy. He was almost convulsing trying to breath.

"I am calling Pomfrey" Arthur burst out the room.

Harry tried to soothe Malfoy. Somehow when trying to argue for Draco and saying facts about Dumbledore's murder made Harry realize that Draco did not want to kill the head master. He was also a victim.

"I want to interrogate him under veritaserum." Moody sighed.

Pomfrey came along with Arthur. She ran a diagnosis spell soon after entering. Her face became pale. She muttered some quick spell on Draco and the breathing became easier.

"I need someone to assist me." Poppy said.

Mr. Weasley became flustered and Mad eye grunted with revulsion.

"I'll assist you madam Pomfrey." Harry volunteered.

"But Mr. Potter you are so young and his injuries are severe. I do not want a young mind like you witness such horror!"

"I'll assist you Pomfrey" Mr. Weasley said but Harry countered it "Madam Pomfrey! I am not just a young boy. I am Harry Potter. People believe I'll be their saviour and will win against Lord Voldemort" everybody winced at the name, "I am going to face a lot of horror in the future and may be witnessing it first hand will prepare me to face it finally."

"He is right Pomfrey!" Moody agreed.

"Ok Harry! If you must" Pomfrey agreed at last.

"We'll be down in the living room" Arthur said as he and Moody descended down.

"Please help me undress him. I need to see his injuries." Pomfrey commanded on her most professional no nonsense voice.

Harry was flustered to see Malfoy naked but he was horrified to see his injuries. All most all his body was covered in bruises and bloodied.

Poppy healed Draco's head first, then his broken ribs which was the main reason for his trouble breathing, then his broken hand. She tried to heal as much bruises as she could. Harry gasped as he helped Draco turn over. So severe was his injuries and rape. Harry could not even look at his opening without vomiting.

"He needs to be clean before any treatment or we'll risk infection." Pomfrey said.

With Harry's help they took Draco to the bathroom and conjured a bath for him. Pomfrey slowly but thoroughly cleansed him. When they laid a still unconscious Malfoy to Harry's bed Poppy closed his wounds and applied salve. She applied another ointment on his ribs, head, left hand and other bruises. Then she summoned a blanket and covered him.

"This will do for the moment." She told "but when he wakes up feed him these potions" she handed Harry three vials "and administer them twice daily after that. Also apply these salves on his wound twice. He will be on liquid diet for three days." She handed another potion "this will supplement food. Give him enough liquid." Poppy instructed.

Harry followed Pomfrey as she left Harry's room. As soon as they came to drawing room Arthur and Moody approached.

"I want an explanation right now!" Moody growled.

"Well! I already said he came here for sanctuary as he was hunted down by deatheaters. Before he could tell anymore he collapsed." Harry told again.

"And Pomfrey? How is he?" Arthur asked.

Madam Pomfrey's face was grim but determined.

"He is gravely injured. He was tortured by cruciatus for a long time. His nerves suffer a great damage due to it. He had concussion, his ribs and left hand broken. He was beaten and raped brutally by more than one person."

Arthur became pale hearing it.

"This must be a trick" Moody was still determined.

"I do not think he faked it. I did not find any masochistic tendencies on Mr. Malfoy during last six years." She defended Malfoy.

Moody nodded finally and then said "I still want a veriteserum confession from him. When is he going to wake up?" he asked.

"He needs rest. I hope he'll gain consciousness by tomorrow afternoon." Madam Pomfrey said.

"We'll be here by tomorrow evening," Moody said "Will you have any problem looking after him Harry or we can carry him to other places."

"I will advise against his moving from here. It'll cause him more harm." Pomfrey said.

"I'll look after him Alastor." Harry said finally.

"We talked to your muggle relatives Harry and they promised they will not bother you until Draco heals." Arthur said.

As he said that Harry realized they are not at their living room.

"Where are they?" He asked curious.

"Well! They went to dinner at some big hotel for the night. Do not worry. They'll be back in the morning." Arthur's eyes were mischievous like George and Fred.

Soon they left and Harry sat beside Draco holding his hand as he tried to soothe him from his nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why did you help me?" that was Draco's first question when he woke up. It was evening and Harry was dozing on a chair beside his bed. He was startled by the question.

"I don't know. Conscience may be." Harry murmured.

Harry offered water as Draco began to cough violently.

"What day is today?" Draco enquired between coughing.

"Wednesday. You came here yesterday night."

Draco did not give any reply. He gazed down the streets beside the window. The sun was same orange color as it was previous day, yet so many things had changed. He could never watch a setting sun without remembering the incident, Narcissa illuminated by green cursed light. He would never see her again or feel her warm touch as she hugged him when he returned to Manor during vacation. He would miss her dotting, her gifts, her sweet smell. And there was nobody to console him. Both Lucius and Severus were gone. He would do anything to see any of them. He would welcome Lucius's scolding and Severus's glare if that would bring them back. But all of them were dead. He was alone. There was nobody who cares about him unconditionally. There was nobody who would fight for him. He had to survive on his own. Draco's breath hitched as he tried to hold on the tears.

"Draco?" Harry enquired at the sudden sound.

"Please leave me alone!" Draco begged.

"What happened Draco?" Harry tried to move in front of Malfoy.

"I said to leave me alone!" Draco snarled, his hands curling around the bed sheet.

"Ok. I'll leave you for half an hour. Then I'll return. You need to take your potion." Harry left the room.

Draco was very much upset and he was probably angry and crying. This much Harry knew from his own experience. He was practically begging him to leave. He knew he would be embarrassed if he could not control his emotion in front of his rival.

Harry came to the garden and sat on the low wall watching the sunset. The Dursely's returned in the morning but they kept to themselves. Aunt Petunia made their lunch but did not offer Harry any. But she did not bother when Harry made sandwich for himself.

After half an hour Harry returned to his room. He knocked and entered.

"You need to drink your potions." Harry opened the vials and handed out a glass with measured drops towards Draco.

Draco was more composed now. He took the potions without protests.

"I need to use the wash room." Draco said, his eyes focused on his feet.

"Can you walk on your own?" Harry asked.

Silence met him. He sighed and offered his hand

"You need to grab a hold on my hand then."

Reluctantly Draco leaned on Harry as he took him to wash room. Draco's finger was unable to open the knots of his pyjama pants. But before anything Harry helped him with it. Draco's face turned beet red with embarrassment. Harry left him on the commode and stayed outside. After hearing the splash he returned again.

"Do not think I am some helpless kitty or damsel in distress who could not survive without your help Potter." Draco sneered as he returned to his (or Potter's) bed. His breath hitched with exertion.

'The courage of that little ungrateful bastard. After everything Harry did' Harry was angry. His fingers curled in a feast.

Draco inwardly smirked with satisfaction.

"Where is my wand Potter?" Draco asked. He did not feel safe without his wand.

"Your wand is in my custody. Until we hear the full story of your side and decide whether you can be trusted, the wand remains with me." Harry answered.

Draco became pale. "What do you mean by full story? I already told you my side of story." Draco was nervous 'No they can't ask me that!' He inwardly screamed.

"You will be questioned under veritaserum. They'll be here soon." Before Draco's reply Harry left the room.

Harry felt guilty saying it to Malfoy. He would never want to divulge his deepest darkest secrets to some unknown person. But this is war.

Soon their calling bell rang. Moody, Arthur and a very dishevelled looking Lupin appeared on their doorstep.

"Remus! How are you? You look ill!" Harry asked.

"Nothing Harry. Just day after full moon. How is Mr. Malfoy?" Remus enquired.

"As good as he can be. Still an arrogant cockroach!" Harry said, still hurt by Malfoy's comment.

"He would pretend to appear as the same person before though he was broken" Remus replied "Alastor! Do we still need to do this? I told you what I heard from other werewolves!"

"We need to hear the story from him. What you heard are rumours. We need to know the full story." Moody was convinced.

Malfoy was sitting curled on himself. He did not want to relive the memory. He did not want to be questioned under veritaserum.

There was a knock and then Mad eye Moody, Weasley's dad, Professor Lupin entered the bedroom followed by none other than the golden boy Potter.

"How are you Draco?" The werewolf enquired as if he was worried for him.

"I will be fine if you please leave me alone." Draco tried his best behaviour.

"That is not possible Mr. Malfoy" Moody answered "As we heard you wanted asylum from Harry and to protect you we must ensure your loyalty."

"We will administer only few drops of veritaserum and ask some question. It'll take no time." Mr. Weassley elaborated.

"But I do not want veritaserum. I was telling the truth."Draco tried to argue.

"Please Mr. Malfoy! It is a necessity." Arthur argued back.

But Draco struggled hard when Moody offered him veritaserum. At last Arthur hold him down as the infamous potion was forcefully administered on him. Draco soon became docile.

"Please tell your name" Mad eye asked.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco's voice was calm.

"Yesterday you asked asylum from Mr. Harry Potter. Why?"

"It was all part of plan."

Moody's eye glittered at the statement.

"What plan Draco?" Lupin asked.

"My mother and Severus planned that after rescuing me they'll take help from Potter."

Harry sighed a relieved sigh.

"Where are they now?"

"Dead."

"And your father?"

"Also dead."

Harry was shocked to learn that Snape was dead. But he felt horrible learning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were also dead. He could not forgive himself as he remembered his comment about Narcissa the previous night.

"Who was responsible for their death Draco?" Lupin asked.

"Me."

Everyone was so shocked by Draco's answer.

"How is that Mr. Malfoy?" Alastor asked.

As Draco revealed the entire story Harry could not help but felt guilty for behaving like prick the previous night. He heart ached with empathy. He could not help but compare how Narcissa tried to protect her son over her own life just like Lily. He understood Draco's sorrow as he knew how painful survivor's guilt is. He felt a bond towards the blond boy.

The only thing positive of the entire story was Nagini's death. Unbeknownst to him, Draco had destroyed another horecrux. No wonder, dark lord was so angry with them. First the diary was destroyed because of Lucius, next Draco killed Nagini. He would probably in no. 2 hit list of Voldemort after Harry.

Draco was exhausted by the end of the story. His weak body could not handle the pain and sorrow he relieved during the interrogation and he was slurring by the end. Mr. Weasley's face was white as he felt horrified for the boy, he was of same age as Ronald and however nasty he might be he did not deserve this. Remus's face was grim, only Moody was expressionless, his mind already too scarred by horrors of war.

"May be we should let Draco rest. He is tired." Remus suggested with full authority.

They left the room after that. Harry tried to come after them but Remus blocked him.

"No Harry. You are required here. Draco needs you now. We'll be going for today. Tomorrow we will inform you about our decision."

"But.."

"We know he is a victim but we need to plan his protection." Remus said.

Harry returned to his room to see Draco was lying on the bed. His face pressed to the pillow which was soaked with tears. The potion stripped him of his last dignity.

"You know Potter, these are all rapes. Rape of body and rape of mind. Avery, Dolohov and Macnair raped my body and the dark lord and you people raped my mind." He whispered, his voice trembling from suppressed tears.

"I am sorry Malfoy!" Harry was guilt ridden. Malfoy's words rang true under the after effect of veritaserum.

"Don't be. Even I know it was necessary. But it did not make it less painful." Draco whispered "Sometimes I want to kill myself, but I deserve all of this, isn't it? I did so much wrong in my life, I was so mean to all of the people, because of me they….they died." His voice hitched.

"Nobody deserves it Draco. You are not responsible for anything." Harry tried to convince him. His heart filled with ache for this person. He continued to muttered assurances to Draco. Soon, his body relaxed and he was fast asleep.

"I'll not let anyone hurt you again Draco." Harry vowed, his hand cradling Draco's on his lap.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco acted like nothing happened for the next couple of days. He avoided Harry except for the time of taking potions. Harry gave him his few better clothes (clothes that are not torn and less faded). Malfoy reluctantly took Harry's help on applying salve on his back, the areas he could not reach. Harry spent most of the time on garden, barred from his own room.

Remus did not come the next day as he promised, but he came the day after that along with Poppy Pomfrey. As he and Harry caught up on latest order development, Poppy checked on Draco. Though he was very much reluctant for check-up he finally gave in after Poppy's stern scolding. He also learnt Harry helped him during his first medical examination. Draco was embarrassed by the incident but finally he put some trust in Harry 'the four eyed git did not mock him or humiliated him, he did not mentioned it even, may be he is different, a true golden boy.'

"Ron and Hermione sent it Harry." Remus gave Harry a letter. They did not even send letter by owl now a days in fear of interception.

Harry nodded and thanked him.

"Now as Poppy is finished we should check on Mr. Malfoy and tell him what fate awaits him." Remus said.

"But Remus he is a victim" Harry instantly protested.

"I know Harry." Remus agreed.

Draco as usual was on his bed. He was staring at the plain white wall as if it is an object of great importance. He is still coping with the shock of the other day. The pain, horror, humiliation and their flight through the manor. He did not want to remember more. It was too painful to think about.

There was a knock on his door and before he told anything the werewolf entered followed by Potter.

"How are you Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin asked politely.

"As fine a man can live in this hovel of a house. But I think you'll not realize much difference, may be for you the living condition is quite fine." Draco said. He is still furious with the other day's interrogation.

Harry gritted his teeth. That little shit! Harry gave up his bed for him, he was wearing his finest clothes and he was eating the food without doing any work Harry did to earn his keeps.

"I am afraid Mr. Malfoy but you have to live in this hovel of a house for the next month."

Draco glared at this decision but inside he was relieved. He can live with Potter. It is better than being with Weasleys or other Order members who will no doubt either hate him or pity him.

"Our information says you know who announced a reward on your head and he is searching for you like mad. It'll be best if you and Harry live together here, the safest place protected by blood protection." Lupin said.

"Can I have my wand back now?" Draco asked. His cockiness disappeared replaced by fear. The dark lord placed a reward on his head.

"It is upto Harry. But I fear you can not use them. Harry too. You know who has penetrated the ministry. They imperiused and blackmailed the ministry people. Also some of them are hidden followers of dark lord. If Draco uses magic here, they'll track it and then charge him being a death eater and will use ministry laws to drag him down from here, later to be executed at Dark lord's order. And If Harry uses magic, they'll charge him for using underage magic, and at the least he will be expelled, at the max he will go to Azkaban and on the way he will be killed."

"But Moody said.." Harry was beyond angry with the situation.

"You will use it in the extreme circumstances Harry. I leave this decision with you." Lupin continued "As for Mr. Malfoy he is still new with his living condition. He never lived with muggles. When you think he'll act responsibly you can return his wand."

"Do not talk like I am not in this room." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy for being rude but this does not make my word false. Please act responsibly and be polite as you are granted an asylum here. I know you are going through a lot of pain but please do not be insensitive towards other. Share your pain, it'll lift your burden."Lupin advised.

Draco was speechless for a moment. Then his face contorted in fury. How dare the werewolf advise him.

"You.."

"Thank you and good bye Mr. Malfoy." Lupin left before Draco could say anything.

Harry was giggling like mad. The look of Draco's face!

"You did it Remus. Finally someone showed him his place." Harry finally said.

"Harry. I'll say same things to you." Remus said "Young Draco is in shock and he'll behave erratically now. I reminded him his place because he is being stubborn and acting like nothing happened. But he needs your love and sympathy Harry. He needs someone whom he can rely. His parents and god father died within three days' time. He thinks he is alone now and he is afraid to share his pain to others."

"But what can I do?" Harry asked.

"Be his friend Harry. You always have friendship of Ron and Hermione and that pulled you through darkest of times. I hope Mr. Malfoy will overcome this with the help of a true friend."

"I'll try. But I can not promise." Harry said finally.

"You can give your reply to Ron's letter to Mrs. Figgs. She'll visit your aunt in this weekend." Remus said as he approached the door.

"Remus!" Harry called "please do not tell my family I can not to use my wand." Harry requested.

"I promise Harry." Remus said before he disapparated from the front gate.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Mate,_

 _How are you? I hope your relatives are treating you well. Just bear this one month with them. I hope the order will transfer you here after your birthday. Things here are okay. Everyone is somewhat put out after Dumbledore's death. Remus and Kingsley are acting as leader now. Hermione came here just day before. She sent her parents to Australia to keep them safe. Would you believe she erased all of her memories from them? She is beyond distressed with this decision .I am trying to help her as much as I can. I am also formulating a plan so that I can leave my family without arising any suspicion. Hermione is reading and researching about you know whats. But so far no luck with them. Did you find anything at your end?_

 _Last night we heard some conversation of order with the help of extendable ears. We did not hear much as mom got hold of us after sometime. But is it true Malfoy is living with you? I could not believe they did not shifted him to Azkaban instantly. Is it some elaborate plan to harm you? Please Harry! Be safe and don't believe the ferret. They are Malfoy after all._

 _Ginny is very much upset after you broke up with her. But she accepted it. George and Fred gifted Pigmy Puffs to cheer her up._

 _Please reply asap._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ron_

 _P.S. Hermione charmed the letter so that it'll open only on your touch and it'll burn down after you will finish reading it._

As Harry finished the letter it burst in fire.

'Ow!' Harry sucked on his finger as it got burned before he could withdraw it.

Ron and Hermione were his greatest strength. He might not have received parents' love but he was gifted with great friends. Friends who'll risk their lives for him. May be Remus was right. Draco needed some friends right now. People he can trust.

Harry stood up from the shadowy corner of the garden and prepared some stew and grabbed some loaf. Madam Pomfrey finally allowed Malfoy to eat solid food.

"Malfoy" Harry knocked and entered "I prepared some stew for you." He put the bowl on the table beside the bed. As he was leaving the room Malfoy called him.

"Potter! Why don't you take your lunch with me instead of eating it on the garden?"

Harry's eye bulged. He did take his meal on his hidden corner of garden. It may be warm out there but it was better than the glaring and silent treatment of the Dursleys.

"How did you?"

"How did I know? I can see you from the window over there. I am trying to walk on my own. I do not like asking your help every time I need a loo."

"Okay." Harry returned to dining hall to grab his meal. At last Malfoy is getting conversational. May be he was getting bored out of his mind.

They finished their meal silently. The situation was awkward. Both of them did not know how to start a conversation.

At evening Harry brought both of their dinner to his room. It started just like lunch. Awkward and silent. Halfway through the meal Draco broke the silence first.

"So, your relatives do not treat you like a prince as the rumour goes?"

Harry snorted at that. "Prince? Better call me a slave."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that. "Did they have any personal vendetta against you?"

"They hate wizards and anything related to magic." Harry answered.

"But how can they? I mean magic is the greatest gift of God. Anyone should admire it. And you are gifted. Even I am envious of your magic."

Did Harry hear it right? That Malfoy envy him?

"It is easy to hate anything that you don't have." Harry shrugged "They tried to beat my magic out since I was young. I was beaten, starved and left alone in a cupboard my entire childhood. Hell! I did not even know I was a wizard until my Hogwarts letter came." Harry did not know why he was sharing his secrets with Draco. Things he did not even talked out loud with his friends.

"I am sorry." Draco said, his voice sincere "Then why are you protecting these abusive muggles?"

"Not all muggles are same. Dursleys are fanatics just like Voldemort and the deatheaters. But there are muggles who are good and accepting like Hermione's parents and they did not deserve to be slaughtered like animals."

Draco flinched at the answer. Harry sighed. May be parents and slaughter in one sentence brought back bad memories to him.

Harry tried composing a letter to Ron. But what can he write back about Draco? That he is tortured? He is changed but still acting arrogant? That Harry is trying to befriend him? He knows Ron will be angry if he could not pen it right. At last Harry gave up. He sighed and tried to fell asleep on the chair.

Draco was observing Harry's writing attempts. May be Weasley and Granger wrote him the letter. He was watching Potter through the window before lunch. As Harry tried to sleep on the chair again Draco felt sorry for him. This boy, whom everyone admires and loves, is living a slave life in his home. Despite his hard words he looked after Draco, helped treating his injuries and did not humiliate him once. He gave up his room for Draco, the only place of privacy and did not even complain sleeping on the stiff chair. He must be facing muscle cramp due to this horrible sitting arrangements and he had to do all the household works of the Dursleys.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed Potter?" Draco asked without thinking.

Once again Harry was stunned. Did Malfoy asked him to share his bed?

"But you are sleeping there!" Harry answered.

"We can manage. Sleeping on the chair must be uncomfortable."

Harry agreed with that. His neck muscles were cramping due to sleeping on the chair. He really wanted to sleep on the bed.

Draco and Harry slept facing opposite sides.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke up at the sound of moaning and pleas. Soon he was wide awake and he grabbed his wand tightly on his hand. Then he realized Draco was making these painful noises in his sleep. This is Draco's first night without dreamless sleep, Harry recalled.

'No! Please stop. It hurts!'

"Malfoy?" Harry called.

'Father please! No no no! Do not kill him. Make it stop!'

"Malfoy wake up!"

But Malfoy was lost in nightmare.

'Mother! Do not hurt her. Take me instead.'

"DRACO!" Harry cried out loud.

"What?" Draco woke up disoriented and shocked. His mind was still playing the scenes of that horrific night, his body still feeling the pain of cruciatus. His limbs were trembling violently.

"I could not save them! I could not save them." Draco started chanting, his voice a whisper.

Harry's heart shattered seeing Draco broken like that.

"It's all right! It's all right." Harry hugged Draco.

"It's my fault they are.."

"No! It's Voldemort's fault. They loved you Draco. You are precious to them. They sacrificed their life protecting you. It's their decision to save you." Harry repeated this mantra continuously trying to soothe away Draco's pain.

Soon Draco felt asleep cocooned by Harry, Harry's shirt damp with his tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco woke up to warm softness of a body and soft snore. He opened his eyes and found Harry's face only inches apart from his. His body wrapped in Harry's slender arms. Draco did not want to get up from the comfortable position he was lying in but his bladder protested. He gently lifted Harry's hand and sat up.

"Umm Draco!" Harry said sleepily.

"Sleep Potter." Draco reassured ignoring Harry's slippage of calling him Draco instead of Malfoy.

The house was quite. Everybody else was sleeping. Draco did not meet the Dursleys till now. But he had seen from window a woman, slender with horse like face in the garden and a man, fat and beefy getting into a car. He presumed they are Harry's aunt and uncle.

He emptied his bladder and then took a shower. It is always enjoyable to clean your body at your own space. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for Harry's room. As he turned corner, something big and heavy slammed into him. He fell to the floor with the force of it.

"What in the name of Merlin…" he stopped as he looked at the whale of a boy staring at him. He followed the boy's stare and found he was looking at his bare thighs which were revealed during his fall.

Draco flushed and something uncomfortable trickled at the back of his throat. He covered his leg and stood up, hurrying for the room's safety.

"So you are the freak Harry was hiding up at his room!" Dudely called from behind "Are you his boyfriend like that Cedric boy?"

Draco did not know Harry was gay or He had any relationship with Diggory. May be the boy was just making it out.

"I am Dudely Dursely, Harry's cousin and you?" The boy followed behind him.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco answered not knowing how to behave around Harry's relatives.

"A very freakish name I think." The boy replied.

Draco saw red at this comment. If he had his wand with him he would have cursed that boy. He thrashed verbally instead.

"I never thought you with your fat little muggle brain of yours will understand the legacy and beauty of the name of either Black or Malfoy lines. Neither have I thought you are aware of the name of constellations and celestial beings. So, I forgive your mistake." Draco sneered.

As Dudley stood dumbfounded trying to understand whether this Draco Malfoy had insulted him, Draco returned to his room and shut the door loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the Hell!" Harry woke up loudly. His eyes fell on a very bare Draco, only a towel wrapped around him. Droplets of water slid through his bare chests and wetted the towel at his waist. A tiny butterfly tried to flew out of the trap built under Harry's belly. He avoided his eyes from Draco's chest.

"What happened Malfoy?" Harry realized his mistake after he uttered the words.

"Your cousin happened. Dudley Dursley, what a stupid name! He just barrelled into me just I left the shower. He did not even apologize. He asked my name. Then when I told him, instead of being polite he insulted me. Said I have a freakish name! As if a filthy muggle like him can understand the aesthetics of my name. I swear Potter give me back my wand so that I can curse your cousin." Draco said in one breath.

"No, I can not do that. You'll curse him."

"Yes, of course I will curse him. He needed to be taught his place." Draco said.

"That's what Remus also thought. That you will be unable to control yourself."

"Who cares what the werewolf thought." Harry glared at that comment.

"Please Harry! I feel vulnerable without my wand." Draco tried again to persuade him.

"There is nothing to be afraid of him Draco. He is nothing but a fat headed bully who is dead afraid of magic." Harry countered.

"He looked funny at me." Draco murmured, his eyes downcast "like he wants to….ravish me."

Harry had heard rape victims go through emotional and psychotic break down. He assumed Draco was going through such phases. He tried to assure him.

"There is nothing to be afraid Draco" he repeated, "After what had happened it is easy for you to become suspicious. But I assure you I'll not let any harm come to you." Harry promised.

"Then give me back my wand! Where did you hid it?"Draco was angry.

"Sorry. I can not do that."Harry thanked God that Draco did not know about the loose floor board as he hid Draco's wand there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was beyond angry with Harry. What was that guy thinking! Because he was the boy who lived he'll save Draco. As if Draco could not protect himself from muggles. A small part of his brain said that he failed to save himself and his family from dark lord. But he quickly shut down that part of his brain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco locked himself up as usual in Harry's bedroom that day. During lunch and dinner Harry joined him. That night also Harry comforted him during nightmare. The next day Draco joined Harry in the garden. He only met Harry's aunt on his way who determinedly ignored him. Harry was getting rid of the weeds. His face sweaty, his muscles tanned working under the sun.

"Malfoy!" he wondered.

"Call me Draco, as you usually call when you are less self-conscious." Draco sat on the grass.

"So what are you doing?" Draco asked curious. He had never seen a wizard work manually on the garden. That is house elf's work.

"Getting rid of weeds, tending the flower bed, watering the trees." Harry shrugged.

"Can I help you?"

Harry was out of mind. The great pureblood Draco Malfoy wanted to help Harry in gardening!

"Yes! You can water the trees. That is the easiest of the entire work. But don't over exaggerate. Mind your injuries." Harry said.

The gardening became fun. At the end, they both lied down in the shadow, looking at the blue sky, their t-shirt wet and tossed somewhere. Draco's face sun kissed, his golden hair swiping on his face in the gentle breeze. The same butterfly was flying wild in Harry's stomach.

"Look at the flowers, Lily and Narcissus, blooming side by side. Just like our mothers, both sacrificing their lives for their children." Harry murmured staring at the corner of the garden where the two flower plants stood side by side.

Small tears trickled down Draco's cheeks. He entangled his fingers with Harry's.

"She was my greatest support. I could confess to her anything. She tried to shield me away from the harsh world till the very end."

Harry squeezed his hand trying to comfort him.

"People thought that she was cold blooded and arrogant, but she was very different at home. She was not a purist fanatic, but she loved father very much and she supported his decision no matter what her opinion was. She only got angry when father got caught in the ministry, because that made dark lord come to Manor and to punish father he gave me the suicide mission."

"You are courageous Draco! Even when Voldemort threatened your whole family you choose the right path. You did not kill Dumbledore." Harry said.

"And look what that led me too! Whole family murdered, myself tortured and raped, a reward on my head…" his laugh was bitter.

"Vodemort is sadistic. He did not even spare me when I was one year old. You at least have memories of your parents. I have nothing. All my life I only knew hatred and indifference from my family. Harry sighed. He felt some toxin left out of his system talking this out loud. This time Draco squeezed back his fingers.

Harry's hairs are as dark and messy as ever, there is small fuzz on his chest and armpits. Draco's spine shivered.

"Potter! There is something on your nose!"

"What?" Harry opened his green green eyes.

"Here!" Draco rubbed Harry's nose, trying to clean the black spot of earth from his nose. Harry touched side of his face and he leaned on him, their lips almost touching. Draco inhaled Harry's smell, earthy, pure like honey dew. Then there was a loud caw just above them. A large raven flew over them. And just like that the moment was broken.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Draco sat up, his whole face red.

"I am sorry Draco. But I thought you were interested!" Harry tried to explain.

"Just because I was raped it does not mean I am available or gay!" Draco tossed his shirt over his head and stormed off. Harry sat there flushed and ashamed, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Unbeknownst to them another pair of eyes observed the whole incident, a smirk forming on their lips.


	12. Chapter 12

"I am sorry Draco." Harry later took their dinner in their room.

"Please stop mentioning it Potter." Draco grumbled. He was too confused at the moment. He felt a pull towards Potter that afternoon. But he never got attracted towards guys before. Neither was he attracted towards girls! Pansy was making moves towards him for the entire fourth and fifth year. He finally fell for it and kissed her but it was too awkward. His mind was too full of things in his sixth and he did not have spare time to indulge himself in any thoughts other than how to fulfill his mission. May be they casted some spells on him to turn him gay? Or the incident somehow changed him. Did they successfully break him? He was getting clingy with the first person who comforted him.

"I knew it was getting too first. After what happened…"

"I said stop mentioning it Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Ok. But why don't you call me Harry! As you earlier asked me to call you Draco." Harry asked.

"Hmm."

That night passed away like the others. As was the next two days. Harry finally wrote a letter to Ron.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _I am as good as I can be with Dursleys. The good thing is they are avoiding me at all costs. Yes! Draco Malfoy is staying here with me. You know who tortured him because he did not kill Dumbledore. Both his parents and Snape died trying to rescue him from you know who's clutches. Draco destroyed one of the you know whats, the most protected one, when he tried to protect his parents. The dark lord is furious with him and declared reward on his head. He asked for asylum from me and I granted it. I am writing all of these because you may see him with me in the near future. Believe me he is changed. Though he still sometimes acts as an arrogant git, but he is changed inside. Please do not feel jealous Ron. He can never replace you and Hermione, but he is not a bad companion._

 _I feel guilty for Hermione. I can not repay you and Hermione for your sacrifices. I wish I could be there with you all the time._

 _Please send my love to Molly and Arthur. I hope Ginny will soon overcome with her relationship with me. I feel sorry for starting this with her in the first place without thinking of the consequences. Send my well wishes to Fred and George._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Harry_

Harry sighed and put the letter inside his pocket.

"Don't you get bored? With only school books for reading?" Draco asked, he was flipping through a potion book.

"Well! I generally did not have time to complete all the homework what with all the house hold cores."

He sighed "You could look into all these books" Harry nodded towards books inside his desk drawer."

Draco walked towards the books and grabbed one.

"What are these books? _Ancient artifacts and Where to find Them?_ Is this some kind of research you and Granger doing?"

"Kind of! Look for any artifacts related to founders!" Harry said as he moved towards door. He needed to prepare dinner.

"Wait Harry! Is this related to battle against you know who?" Draco was curious.

"It is the key factor for defeat of Voldemort." Harry answered.

"Then I'll help with you all my power. You do not have to tell me why and how, but please give me the chance to destroy dark lord like he destroyed mine." Draco's face was determined.

Harry nodded and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry did not know why he told Draco about the founder's artifacts when he did not even told about them to Remus. May be it was related to his new found attraction towards Draco. Finally he slept from his savior mode and was acting like hormone crazed teenager who thought with his dick. May be Draco deserved to know when he already destroyed a horecrux. But deep down somehow he realized that Draco's path was tangled with his and Harry couldn't help but trust his intuition.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was shocked Harry trusted him with key towards dark lord's demise. Provided he did not give him details, but Draco doubt Harry revealed these much towards anyone except closest to him. He gave Draco a chance to avenge Lucius , Narcissa and Severus. He was thankful for that. Draco buried himself on the enormous tome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week at last ended. Mrs Figg visited on Sunday and took Harry's letter. Unfortunately she could not tell when Remus or other order members would come. They all were busy protecting muggleborns from death eaters. With revelation of Dark lord's return, death eater's are no longer secretive and they are attacking muggleborns and muggle sympathizers in open. Last week they abducted Professor Charity Burbage, teacher of muggle studies and her body was found in pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday, as usual Harry was doing his work in garden; this time painting the fences as demanded by aunt Petunia and Draco was researching on the Hogwarts founders when his door was banged open. Draco was startled and found none other than Dudely Dursley was standing there, smirking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco was off guard.

"Just visiting. This is my cousin's room."

"But Harry is not here. He is in the garden."

"But you are here. I want to talk to you." Dudley closed the door.

Draco felt like an animal cornered in the trap.

"What do you want to talk about? I do not want to talk with muggle vermin like you." Draco back lashed in defense.

Dudely ignored Draco and moved towards him, cornering him on the bed.

"I know what happened to you!" He was uncomfortably close towards Draco and Draco felt beginning of a panic attack.

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

"Last day I heard you and Harry. I saw you two together. You and Harry lying side by side, almost kissing, I got a hard on seeing that!" Dudley rubbed himself through his pants.

"What are you saying you delusional perverted muggle! Stop if you do not want to be cursed." Draco searched for exit without confrontation.

"You can threat me all you want but you do not have the stick with you. So you are helpless as a kitten. And stop pretending you don't like it you faggot! I saw you with Harry. You are almost drooling over him. That's why you got raped. Real men don't get raped. You must have seduced them like you seduced me!" Dudely sneered.

Draco was almost hyperventilating by then. The words were like poison to him.

"Don't talk about what you don't know!" He moved towards other side of bed.

"What I do know is you are sharing bed with my cousin, so why don't you give me a taste too?" Dudley was frustrated "I heard boys are tight and I want to try it with you. You will like it."

Draco jumped from the other side of the bed and ran for the door. But Dudley slammed him from behind and pressed him on the door living no gap. Panicking Draco punched him and the moment Dudely loosened his grip, he slipped from the door and ran towards Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry found a very disheveled looking Draco running towards him as if his life depended on it followed by very angry Dudely.

"Draco!" Harry wondered what happened as Draco collapsed on him. His eyes barely holding back tears and he was gasping for breath.

"Harry! Please make him go!" Draco pleaded.

"Shhh! What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you what happened." Dudley stopped a few inches behind them, also panting, his face bloodied, a very distraught looking Petunia running after him.

"Your faggot boyfriend seduced me and when I did not want to co-operate he blackmailed me. He punched me when I told him I won't fuck him even if he jinx me with his hocus pocus stick."

Petunia gasped at this.

"He is lying Harry. He confronted me in your bedroom and asked for…"Draco could not continue "You must believe me!"

"You liar!" Petunia shrieked "My Dudely will not spit on faggots like you. Wait until your uncle returns!" She took Dudely's hand and returned towards their house. As she turned Dudly mouthed -

"You'll pay for this you faggots!"

Harry then and there decided it was time to return Draco's wand back.

xxx

 _I'll love to have some review.:D_


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll not tolerate any queer freak living in my house! How dare you seduce my Dudley kin? He'll not even spit on your face!" Vernon's face was livid with anger.

"But I did not seduce him. I am not even gay! He was the one who attempted.."

"Enough!" Malfoy's protest cut off as Vernon stood up overpowering him "I'll not hear another lie from you homo whore! You should be grateful we agreed to keep your sorry arse here. You people just need some good beating to keep yourself in line" Vernon's hand rose as if to beat Draco.

"Stop uncle! I don't think it'll be wise to raise your hand" Harry interrupted.

"Oh! Now you are siding with him. After what he had done! May be you need a good thrashing to!" Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and tried to drag him to the cupboard.

"Enough with this ridicule." Draco raised his wand that Harry gave him back on this afternoon before Vernon came back "I am warning you for the last time you stupid muggle. If you raise your hand on Potter I'll remove every bone from your arms" Vernon lowered his hand and tried to say something but Draco overpowered "And if you open your ugly mouth again I'll cut off your tongue." Draco sneered, back to the bad boy mode.

"But you can't use magic away from your school!" Dudely said out raged.

"Can't I? I am of age now and I already killed the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Draco smirked.

"It can't be!" Petunia gasped "Say it isn't true!" Her eyes shone in unknown fear.

"It is true my lady. You can ask your nephew for confirmation"

"It's true." Harry confirmed as Petunia's eyes shifted towards him "Also Draco bears dark mark means he is in inner circle of you know who."

Draco opened his shirt sleeves and Petunia gasped, her eyes huge.

"It can't be! Then why is this boy here? Aren't you against him?" She asked.

"He betrayed You Know Who and is in refuge but that does not change his dark nature. He is a dark wizard aunt Petunia and is capable of casting unforgivables and as he already said he already killed Dumbledore." Harry explained.

"I don't know what bullshit you are telling but I won't allow"

"Stop Vernon!" Petunia cut off "Don't talk with them. Come here, we will talk with the sensible ones when they'll come" Petunia said urgently.

"But!"

"No but! Just come to the bedroom and leave them alone!"

Harry never saw Petunia such furious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your aunt's reaction was hilarious" Draco snorted.

Harry nodded, his face embedded in a huge book of ancient artifacts.

"Does she know about You Know Who?" Draco asked curious.

"Guess so. She is my mother's sister after all. So she knew about magical world and Dumbledore explained about my parent's murder when he left me with them." Harry grimaced "Only she forgot to mention it all my lifetime."

"You mean you did not know about our world till"

"Till Hogwarts letter arrived and Hagrid fought tooth and nail to deliver me the same. Guess what! Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mother and her magical ability!"

"But magic should be cherished. It's a god sent gift"

"Better hate what you could not have!"

"And you still love muggle and mudbloods!" Draco wondered.

"Don't say the word!" Harry outraged "Everybody is not like Dursleys. Like Hermione's parents. They love her."

"But other parents or family member may hate their child. Think of the security risk of letting muggleborns in our world. With their devices and numbers they can destroy us. Like they burnt great grand uncle Nebulas and aunt Alicia" Draco's eyes were huge "You can hear their scream from their portrait. When I was ten I got really scared from it and father hid them away from me."

Harry wondered about the ticklish charm the wizards can use as per their history books but if the muggles destroy their wand isn't it easy to kill them?

"What Voldemort is doing will not be unnoticed by muggles very long!" Harry said "And if they use their weapon against us, we are finished!"

Draco shivered.

"And if we do not adopt muggleborns in our society, either they will be killed and or experimented upon, both I could not agree to, and after they use them as lab rats, they'll discover magic and will be set to kill us."

Draco gasped. He did not think about in this way. He loves their society and customs and magic.

"But they are destroying our society, our traditions. Like you! You know nothing about our world! You will only bring muggle culture there."

"That's because I do not know about your culture. Why don't you teach me wizard culture when everything's over!"

"Are you asking me to be your teacher?" Draco mocked.

"Yes Professor!"

"If you are asking so nicely I will teach you."

"Words malfoy?"

"I swear! You will need this after all!But what price will I get? By turning a Neanderthal to a social aristocrat?" Draco asked.

"My undying love" Harry fluttered his lashes.

Draco grabbed nearest pillow and smacked on Harry's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you hate my dark mark?" Draco asked.

"Hmm!" Harry replied sleepily. They are resting against a tree on the garden. It is four days since Draco got back his wand. Dursley's did not bother them since then.

"My dark mark? Does it bother you?" Draco asked again.

"I will be lying if I say no." Harry replied. His eyes still closed "Guess you can't refuse dark mark without killing yourself."

"You can bet on that."

They were lying side by side watching the drifting cloud.

"Does it hurt? The dark mark?" Harry asked.

"It felt like someone brandished hot poker on your skin. I actually vomited when he put the mark on me." Draco smiled sadly.

"Does it hurt now?"

"Sometimes. When he summons his followers I felt a tingling but he never actively called me till now. Maybe he denounced me as follower and I am glad for that."

"Does your scar hurt till now?" Draco asked this time.

"Hmm rarely. Voldemort actually occlude his mind from me. But sometimes I had vision. The latest vision told me that he is searching for something powerful and he is out of country."

"Yes! He journeyed out of the country very often of late but I don't know why. Guess.."

Draco's talking interrupted by a very loud bang. It followed by another. Harry and Draco both jumped up, their wands ready. They started running at the house to slip in from back door but Dudley stood guard at the entrance.

"What are you doing? Just get inside." Harry barked.

"Guess what I found! The right type of freaks who hated you and now they are coming to teach you a lesson." Dudely smirked.

"What did you do Dudely?"Harry asked. Petunia ran to them hearing the commotion.

"Didn't I tell you? You are gonna pay! I found them nearby. They are your lot. You can tell that by their behaviour. But I knew they were hunting for you. So, I told them the address. They gave me gold for that. Lots of gold! And they said I can have you when they finished with you" Dudely eyed Draco, his eyes huge with greed and lust.

Draco punched him hard "You greedy bastard.."

"What you have done?" Petunia shrieked and slap Dudely but her cry was drowned by another bang and following green light. Draco only noticed it a second before and drove Harry away from it. The green light hit Petunia square on the chest and she fell motionless on the ground.

"Mom!" Dudely cried out loud.

"Come!" Draco held onto Dudely and tried to drag him from his mother "You have to run"

But Dudely remained stoic. "What did you do to mom?" he asked.

"We do not have time for this Dudely." Harry barked. He already tried apparating and found an anti apparition ward was placed on their home.

"I'll kill you. Because of you mom is dead!" he launched on Harry tackling him to ground and tried to knock his wand.

"Stupefy." Draco was quick. He levitated Dudely's body and got inside just before another green curse hit them. Harry casted "Colloportus" on the door.

"We have to get out of here. They have surrounded us." Harry panted.

"But how?" They ran to the first floor dragging/ levitating Dudely's body.

"I don't know! For fuck's sake you are the saviour. Save us" Draco snarled.

Another loud bang and the door burst into smithereens followed by a tripping jinx that hit Draco's leg. Draco fell down face forward from the stair along with Dudely's body.

"Accio Malfoy!" Harry casted before Draco hit the floor and started running towards their room. Five death eaters followed him. As Draco felt Harry's pull he casted "Protego Maxima" surrounding them. They crashed on their room. They did not have time to spare as in unison Draco cried for Potter's firebolt and Harry cried for his bag which he kept ready in case of any dire situation like this. Harry mounted on firebolt followed by Draco. As they leapt from window they heard loud screech of Hedwig, still on her cage. The door banged open.

"We have to go back!" Harry cried.

"We can't Harry!" Draco protested.

"We must! Hedwig will die!"

"She is just a bird. Your cousin will die too but you have no concern for him."

"Dudely was never there for me but Hedwig was!" Harry gritted his teeth and moved towards their room. Loud curses greeted them which mostly deflected by Draco's protégé charm. But one of them bye- passed and hit Draco's side. Draco gasped in pain and his shield faltered. Harry felt victim of cruciatus as another deatheater was able to catch him. Gritting his teeth he accioed Hedwig's cage, Hedwig screaming inside. He found one blasting curse speeding towards Hedwig . He felt motionless as if time stood still. Hedwig was going to die and he could do nothing.

"Alohomora!" Draco screeched. Hedwig flew away as the cage blasted out.

"Fly away Hedwig! You are free now!" Harry screamed as he felt the firebolt moving towards Dursley's house. Someone accioed his firebolt.

"I can't hold it. It is running straight towards the caster."

"Impedimenta" Draco casted on firebolt.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as their broom slowed down.

"Atleast it slowed us down!" Draco tried to explain as another curse hit his leg. He cried out in pain as his kneecap shattered.

"Confringo" Harry casted towards his room followed by "Incendio."

"Just hold on" He assured Draco and tried to fly free of the anti apparition ward but before they can flew away the deatheater side also set fire on their broom. The firebolt descended in a spiral.

"Aguamenti" Draco gasped as another curse followed them this time hitting Harry immobilizing his left side. The broom almost lost control.

"Come on.." Harry said gritting his teeth. They were almost to the other side of street. Now he did not care what will happen if muggles saw them.

They are descending now at a break neck speed. Harry found another dark robed figure just underneath pointing his wand at them. Just as the unknown curse was going to hit them, he felt familiar pressure of apparition as Draco apparated them at the last moment.

They tumbled down on a dingy alley. Harry suppressed his scream as his left petrified shoulder hit the pavement hard and his bone shattered. Draco lay panting hard, gripping his knee and his right side, his face pale.

"Where are we?" Harry asked when he can utter words.

"Near knockturn alley," Draco panted.

"We need to move! Someone may follow us." Harry suggested.

"Agreed. The only problem is I can't move my fucking leg." Draco gripped tighter on his right knee.

"Ok. Let me try this." Harry pointed his wand at Draco's leg "I never tried this before though"

"Are you experimenting on me at this stage?" Draco was incredulous.

"We have no other option." Harry said and he muttered 'ferula' at Draco's knee. Immediately his legs were wrapped in tight bandages. He then casted the same spell on his shoulder.

"We need to go to Leaky Cauldron and rent a room until other order members found us." Harry said mounting his bag "Come! Lean on me."

But Draco did not move. "You granted me asylum and now you are taking me with you but you abandoned your cousin." Draco asked, he is staring at the brick road "We are not that different you know, we are bullies, spoiled brat and think ourselves better than others."

Harry's heart ached. He knew the consequence of his choice but he did not have other options.

"You know we did not have any choice. We can only carry two persons on firebolt and Dudely can't even cast spell. In case he woke up, he would probably try to strangle me to death."

"They'll torture him, may be kill him!" Draco cried. He may hate Dudely but he almost resembled Draco, the younger one.

"They would do worse to you!" Harry cried in anger. Why Draco could not understand!

"You abandoned your cousin for me! A monster who attacked Hogwarts and killed the head master." Draco was filled with self loathing.

"You did not kill the head master and you were forced to attack Hogwarts." Harry knelt beside Draco, green eyes meeting the grey one, "Listen Draco! You and Dudely are not same. You never betrayed your family. Yes! I agree with you. As much I hate Dudely, he did not deserve this fate, but I'll chose you over him again and again. I can never abandon you. I promised myself to protect you. You are special to me."

Draco stared wondered at the deep pool of greens. He could not believe his ears. Did Potter say he was special?

Harry moved nearer and captured Draco's sultry lips, pink and warm and Draco kissed back. Harry gave more pressure and soon his toungue was moving against Draco's.

Soon they became breathless. Draco could not believe he kissed Potter in a dingy alley. He moved his wand and banished the tattered firebolt.

"Why?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"It can be traced. It was beyond repair anyway. Let's go then."

He took Harry's hand and stood up, laying his body weight on Harry's good shoulder.

Soon two boys, one with red hair and dark eyes and another with sandy hair with brown eyes stood before Leaky cauldron.


End file.
